


Down the Rabbit Hole

by Vitlium



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitlium/pseuds/Vitlium
Summary: Emilie Agreste has spent her whole life watching her parents argue, used as nothing but a tool to hurt the other in their bitter divorce the resentment is showing in their team work as their no closer to defeating hawkmoth as than they were 25 yrs ago.Being warned by Bunnyx that her timeline will soon reach a bad catastrophic end theirs a way to save it, by making sure Marinette and Adrien don't get together and to take down Lila Rossi which her parents failed to do.The cost of changing the future is her existence but sometimes, some futures are best left forgotten.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Let's do the Timewarp part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is terribly overdone but I think this is probably the first of one of the few stories where a child goes back in time to stop her parents from getting together or at least making sure they fall for the real versions of eachother

"Are you sure you want to do this? It'll change your timeline you won't exist if you do this or at least this version of you" Bunnyx said looking down at the teenager" I'm completely capable of changing the past you won't have to remember this" 

The girls eye's just hardened in resolve. 

"I'm positive, I want them to be happy and they aren't there were so many people in their past who they could have made a family with but they chose eachother" the girl shook her head" You've seen how mom and dad are letting things escalate the teams falling apart! Mom's finalizing the divorce but dad keeps putting off the papers and Hawkmoth should have been defeated when they were my age or earlier, an with the new Mayura who is she who I don't want to name no this is what needs to be done" Bunnyx had warned her enough, she was ready besides anything had to be better than her life in this timeline everything was just awful. 

All because her father was in love with a mask an her mother had been blind for far to long and like all fighting parents they just had to drag their child into their issues both were using her to hurt eachother. 

Bunnyx just smiled at the girl placing a hand on her shoulder" I'm sorry about this, if they had gotten together under different circumstances" her blue eyes looked away at other burrows worlds where this pairing had been made from a healthy relationship. 

A different version of the girl in front of her was in one burrow playing with a younger sibling that she didn't get to have in this timeline. 

"I know but like you said, if this timeline continues it'll find itself in a bad end not existing is completely different from dying anyway" Bunnyx just shook her head, this girl, she would have made an excellent successor to her miraculous. 

Bunnyx opened her parasol looking at one of her burrows" I'm sorry about this" she really was. 

The teen just smiled" Its okay Aunt Alix, I still exist just somewhere else besides like you said I'll still be me just born as someone else" with that the girl was sent back in time, 25 years to be exact back when her parents had been teenagers's themselves. 

(25 yrs back) 

She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she smiled at Mr. Damocles he was someone she had only seen in picture's, meeting him now in person was surreal and yet she knew the man could be an utter push over and stupid especially since Bunnix said this was during the time Lila was in school; she already had a plan on how to deal with her fathers little side piece. 

"Well your scores are impeccable and all your paperwork seems to be in order" the older man looked through the paper's showing the acceptance of the transfer" your staying with your grandfather correct? We will have to call him later but for now we will get you to your new class, the representative will be up shortly" 

The teen smiled as she wasn't worried at all she and Bunnix had spoken to Master Fu about the coming future it had taken some convincing but even he knew when the rabbit was involved things were serious, he just asked she didn't change anything beyond what she came here for so no telling people she was from the future unless it was her parents and only if she needed to an no telling anyone who Hawkmoth really was even him; she was already changing the course of a relaxing that allowed her to exist knowing who Hawkmoth was could have drastic side effects. 

It was agreed as she stood up from her chair bowing her head in thanks to the principle as she waited for the representative of the class, one she knew all to well in the future. 

She didn't have to wait long as the door opened revealing a short pale blue eyed girl with dark hair, the smile she had on seemed forced and she seemed to study her with wary eye's not that anyone else would notice it. 

"Hello, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng I'm the class representative for Ms. Bustier's class"  
The girl offered up her hand. 

  
The teen smiled taking the smaller hand in her own" my name's Emilie, Emilie Dubois I hope we can be friends" because her mother needed those right now more than ever.   
.  
.  
.  
Marinette sighed when Ms. Bustier told her that she was going to be bringing a new student to the class so she could introduce them to everyone, already knowing that she was going to have to take notes for them and basically babysit them because that's what her teacher expected of her. 

The idea of a new student would have once excited her but with Lila around it was just someone else the girl would have under her thumb or worse, a girl just as bad or worse than Lila. 

She felt Tikki pressing herself against her leg from her bag as she took some comfort in her small friend, no use in panicking over what if scenarios maybe this new student would be nice and not make her do anything an actually not need her notes for class! 

She could dream right! 

Opening the door Marinette saw Mr. Damocles and the new student. 

She quickly took in her appearance as she introduce herself to the new girl. 

She seemed to be of mixed race maybe asian descent like her, her skin was slightly more tan than Marinette's own as she had striking bluebell eye's that were only accented by her wavy golden blond that was currently in a side ponytail over her shoulder. 

Her outfit ensemble was stylish yet simple wearing a blue jean jacket with flower's embroidered into the breast pocket, a pink and black striped shirt, black pants and pink flats. 

It was a style that oddly reminded her of Chloé and herself if she was honest. 

Marinette blinked when the new student spoke and shook her hand, the girl's smile was open and friendly. 

"I hope we can be friends too" Marinette really hoped they could be. 

With that Damocles let them go back to class Marinette watching as the slightly taller girl looked around in fascination, it was kind of cute or endearing if she was honest. 

"So, what's the school like? I mean besides the whole akuma thing" Emilie's question broke the silence. 

Marinette looked at the girl unsure of what to really say the school as a whole was fine it was just her class that seemed to be...different. 

"Everyone's pretty friendly clashing personalities but thats school, the clubs are pretty fun and besides having to sometimes hide from akuma's" she trailed off as she mentioned more things about their school with Emilie nodding. 

"I see" the blonde nodded as she looked at Marinette again" I knew we just met but maybe after school you could show me around, I heard there's this amazing bakery here that's owned by a married couple and I'm dying to try some of their sweets" Emilie was totally not trying to get to see the couple back when they were young. 

Marinette brightened up at that it had been so long since anyone in school actually wanted to come to the bakery, due to their current broken ties due to Lila and just having so much to do too remember. 

"I'd like that, I assume your not from here then?" The girl spoke perfect French but you never knew.

"Nope, I was actually born in China my mom was visiting an uncle when her water broke I came a week early she alway's joked that it was because I was ready to see the world!" Emilie threw her hands up in a dramatic display that made the bluenette giggle" But we came back to France where I lived with them for a few years before um, the accident I live with my grandfather now" which unknown to Marinette was actually the guardian. 

"I can see that" she hadn't know Emilie more than a few minutes and already she knew she was going to like this girl, all former worries put aside until she mentioned her parents" Oh. I'm so sorry" she hadnt expected that.

Emilie just smiled" its fine, it was a long time ago and I've made my peace with the situation" 

With that awkwardness out the way they were at the door with Marinette leading the way, she saw Ms. Bustier showing some sort of film a documentary she guessed as she stopped it when she saw the bluenette and the blonde. 

"Class, as I explained earlier we have a new student joining us today" the red headed woman mentioned as both Marinette and Emilie walked in. 

The blond quickly took in all the familiar faces who were much younger as she had only seen them in photographs, she was a bit surprised to see how short her aunt Alix was as a kid, wow now that munchkin joke made alot more sense. 

"Hello, my name's Emilie Dubois I'm excited to get to know you all" she smiled a model smile that was expected of her back home by her father, luckily everyone here seemed to be buying it as she noticed a certain blond sitting with an familiar Italian. 

She would have to try and keep the resentment from showing when interacting with her father, while yes he had destroyed their family her mother wasn't blameless either but it was easier to hate him more since he was the one who strayed first. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the class greeting her as Ms. Bustier apologized about her having to sit in the back with Marinette, like it was some sort of horrible punishment for her or something she really did have alot of work to do in this timeline and trying to see who could be trusted was on the top of list right next to operation make sure adrienette doesn't happen. 

Man she had been hanging out with the Lahiffe twins for way to long if that was what she named her objective. 

She shook her head following the younger version of her mother to her desk as she saw a few smiles thrown her way in greeting, though Rose gave her an excited wave which she returned if she remembered right she'd have to talk with Rose and Juleka to see if they could be trusted as in the future they were in her life but right now who knew who was on Lila's side. 

Taking the seat next to Marinette she could see the Italian who was way to cozy with Adrien god calling her parents by their first name's was going to be weird, but yeah looks like things were the same in the past as they were in the future when it came to Lila. 

Taking out a notebook as Ms. Bustier started the video again she didn't pay much attention as she just decided to sketch, trying to think of different ways she was going to approach the situation and hopefully get a good outcome as she only had one shot at this so she couldn't screw up. 

She didn't notice green and blue eye's belonging to two kwami's watching her, able to feel something was off about her they just couldn't pinpoint what. 


	2. Let's do the Timewarp Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes trying to fit in with your mom and dad can be akward as hell, trying to figure out who to set them up with worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emilie gets to know her mother and a few classmates better and a certain Italian is not happy about this new girl

Man school was even more boring in the past than in the future apparently homework was not outlawed yet like seriously!? Hasn't the education system figured out that it does more harm than good yet? 

Shaking her head she wasn't really focusing on the lesson about the video anyway she only needed to keep her grades here passable at best until she fixed the problem, which she was seeing was going to be alot harder than she thought as she had noticed Marinette kept stealing glances at Adrien from beside her it was kind of gross watching her mothers younger version crush on her dad; how was she going to get her to see that she and Adrien wouldn't fit in this timeline an choose other options. 

Time's like this made her wish she could talk to Fluff or Sass they'd know what to do but no! She shook her head, she agreed to do this because her parent's couldn't meet Bunnyx yet it could have a more negative effect and here as a non holder they'd grow to trust her and she could change things in ways the rabbit couldn't; still didn't make the job easier especially finding another guy as gross as the idea of setting up her mother with someone was. 

But what other options were there? Did her mom ever have any other guys into her? Her uncle Nino once liked her but he was with Alya and most of the class was already paired up right? 

Man she didn't know alot about her mother when she was this age but she could ask, looking around the class she zoned in on Nino, Juleka and Rose those three in the future were her mother's closest friend's would they know anything right here at this moment? 

Well she had lunch to try and figure this out as she just went back to her sketching realizing what she had drawn looked a little to much like Sass, oops, turning the page she decided to just sketch an outfit she had started in the future maybe she would be able to make it and leave a little piece of herself in the past.   
.  
.  
.  
Lunch couldn't have come soon enough as she was going to grab a salad out of habit before shaking her head and remembering that she didn't have to diet anymore and instead grabbed a plate of pasta, looking around she saw some of the class surrounding Lila as she could hear her talking about the time she designed a cover for Jagged Stone. 

She rolled her eye's wondering how some of these people she knew as adults could be so stupid, she knew her mother was the one who designed a cover for him. She decided to write that lie down later she needed to get some evidence after all, if she remembered right no one ever approached Mrs. Rossi about her daughter's lies if she could get proof and involve the Italians mother their might be some hope for the future. 

Looking around she saw a table that held Marinette, Juleka, Rose and Ivan. 

Taking a breath to calm her nerves she began to walk over but it seemed like faith decided to have her make a rather dramatic entrance, she knew she could be a bit clumsy at times like her mother had once been but she had gotten better with gymnastics and various martial arts so she didn't know how she tripped on a flat surface! 

The next thing she knew her food had fallen onto the ground and she herself had landed face first into the ground. 

If she wasn't in the past she would have sworn it was Plagg who decided to play around with his bad luck. 

"Ow" she muttered as she began to sit up before she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

Looking up she saw the familiar green eye's of Adrien they look much more kind when he was this age as he had a hand offered to her, she took it hesitantly reminding herself that he wasn't her father yet he hadn't done anything wrong...yet. 

He helped her up as she dusted herself off thankful that the food hadn't fallen on her that would have been even more embarrassing, though there was some dirt on her clothing from the ground she'd try and wash it off. 

"You okay, nothings broken?" Adrien asked the new girl, he really hadn't been able to help rushing towards her to help something about her was familar and it wasn't just her name. 

Emilie shook her head offering a small smile" nothing except my pride" she joked getting a smile out of the other blonde, though she had noticed that people were staring at them and if looks could kill Lila's an Chloé's would have put her six feet under" thanks for the help I'm going to go clean up, I hope we can talk again" and with that she awkwardly ran to where she remembered she was told the bathrooms were, leaving a confused Adrien behind. 

Once inside a bathroom she leaned over a sink as she put a hand to her chest trying to calm down that had been so uncomfortable, she shivered a bit as she tried to calm down after all the butterfly emotional terrorist could try and turn her into something and that was not why she was here she just didn't think she'd have to interact with Adrien so soon; Marinette was much easier as her resentment towards her mother wasn't as bad as her fathers. 

"Are you okay?" 

She jumped a bit at the voice sheesh she nearly had a heart attack! As she saw it was just Marinette who was looking at her with a worried expression. 

"You mean other than making a great first impression" she said it in a joking way as she blushed a bit at the memory of her tripping, god she thought she was over being clumsy. 

Marinette gave the new girl a small smile understanding how she was feeling completely" you don't know this since your new but usually I'm the one falling face first into the ground or off stairs, trust me everyone's going to forget about your fall by the end of the day" because she'd probably stumble off the stairs or something before the day came to an end. 

Emilie just chuckled" or maybe theirs some invisible creature flying around with a trip wire around us" Plagg had actually done that to her when she was a kid but with rope, she noticed Marinette gave a bit of a nervous laugh at her joke oops maybe that was to close too home.

"Yeah, maybe do you still want to come over to the bakery after school?" Maybe the fall would have changed her mind. 

At that Emilie perked up" Definitely! I want to know all my new classmates and I'm starting with you! Oh, I should probably try and get some more food before lunch ends thanks for checking up on me" she wanted to hug the other girl but instead offered a smile and wave before she left. 

Tikki came out of Marinette's bag the moment she was gone. 

"She seems nice nothing like you were worried she was going to be" Tikki smiled at her holder who had voiced her concerns about having another Lila on her hands. 

"Yeah she does but she hasn't met Lila yet so I don't know, I guess we'll have to see" Marinette really hoped the new girl wouldn't fall for Lila's lies, Adrien knew but he told her to take the high road which she was trying to do though it was hard. 

"Don't worry Marinette something tells me she won't" the small goddess smiled at her chosen, she had noticed something else that Marinette hadn't. 

When Adrien had helped Emilie up the girl hadn't reacted to it at all, if it had been anyone else she knew her holder would be sulking but she hadn't which meant something about this girl was different which was good in Tikki's eye's. 

Tikki went back into Marinette's bag as the girl went back to rejoin her friends as Emilie was already at the table talking to Rose as the two girls were holding hands and jumping up and down, she saw Juleka watching the two with a small smile while Ivan was shaking his head in amusement. 

"What did I miss?" Marinette asked as the two girls had stopped their bouncing. 

"You won't believe it Marinette! Emilie's favorite color is pink, she loves hard rock and unicorns I've found my new best friend!" Rose was grinning ear to ear at this as Juleka poked her girlfriend's side. 

"New best friend huh, what does that make me?" The purple haired girl mumbled though she was just teasing, she knew she was more than just a friend to Rose. 

"Your the girl I love Juleka, that's way above best friend" though once she said Emilie did a dramatic gasp and held a hand to her heart. 

"Oh Rose, how cruel" the blonde put her other arm on her face for extra dramatic's" outdone by the girlfriend" then she broke out into laughter as everyone at the table couldn't help but join in, it was a rather contagious sound. 

Emilie couldn't help but enjoy this moment she hadn't laughed and joked with people her own age for so long even if it was her mother and her friends as teens, when she had come back Rose had walked up to her and offered for her to sit with them as she wanted to know more about her. 

She agreed to it as she could use this to get more information about this time period and found something out that she didn't know in the future that the one who sang for their old band in the future hadn't been her goth dressing aunt Juleka it was actually Rose! She found they also had alot in common as she did like rock music and pink though unicorns while she did find them cute were something she had outgrown but Rose didn't need to know that. 

Juleka was still as quiet as her adult self as when she spoke it was more of a mumble but she could understand her, she mentioned she liked her highlights and had wanted to add blue ones to her own hair but her parents had refused when she asked them she didn't mention that it was due to her old modeling career; though when she had asked her mother she had just gotten a sad look on her face and told her no. 

Though she realized that now that she was in the past she didn’t have to worry about that! She could dye it any color she wanted now, she'd ask Juleka about it another time as she found Ivan was rather soft spoken for someone his size she never knew him in the future only from her mothers old year books. 

Lunch was over far to soon for her liking as they all began to return to class though she felt someone grab her arm causing her to stop and turn, only to see the last person she wanted to see while in this time the smiling face of a certain lying Italian girl. 

"Well your the talk of class aren't you" it was a statement and though her tone was sweet Emilie had been around enough actors to spot a fox and around Lila long enough to know that even the grinch was less disgusting to touch than her. 

"I would assume since I'm new people would talk about me, hopefully nothing bad" she smiled at Lila, couldn't let her know she didn't trust her after all. 

"Oh nothing bad at all uh, Emma right?" She smirked at the girl as if daring her to do something. 

"Its Emilie and I think we should get to class I wouldn't want us to get in trouble that would suck for both of us" Emilie said in her own sweet tone as she turned away already feeling the glare being sent at her back. 

Lila didn't know she knew she was a liar but it seemed the Italian already didn't like her probably because she stole her thunder, the girl really was no different from her adult self. 

Meanwhile Lila was stewing as the new girl had been all anyone would talk about today even her own stories were being waved off in favor of the blonde, but she saw right through her when she tripped herself and had Adrien help her up she had built her empire up for far to long to let some new girl take it from her she'd just have to take her down the same way she was doing with Marinette. 

One thing worked to her advantage being new meant there was very little known about the girl and that had a smirk grow on her face several idea's coming to mind as she walked to class.   
.  
.  
.  
Finally the end of the day was here, Freedom! 

"I know right school felt like it would never end" 

Emilie jumped when the tall vietnamese boy next to her spoke, crap had she yelled that outloud!? 

"Uh, yeah but it was a nice first day I'm Emilie your in my class right?" She had seen him in class and in her mothers year book. 

"Yep! The name's Kim and I have swim practice to get too!" With a wave he was gone leaving a very confused Emilie. 

"Don't worry about him, Kim's been like that since we were kids" 

Turning around she saw Marinette standing there as it seemed she saw the whole interaction. 

"Oh good, I thought it was something I said or did" she said as she began to walk with Marinette. 

The bluenette just shook her head" no, he's just full of energy which is probably good for the swim team" 

"The school has a swim team? What other kinds of teams are there? Do they have art! Fencing?!" That was the only sport her father enrolled her in that she actually enjoyed, who didn't like fighting eachother with swords it was so cool! 

Now if only she could have convinced her mother to buy her that sabre, ahh well its not like it would matter but maybe she could use a real one before her objective was said and done. 

Marinette giggled at the girls enthusiasm it honestly reminded her of herself especially when Emilie clasped her hands together and got a puppy dog like look in her eyes, did she even realize that she was pouting at the moment!? 

"We do have art and fencing though the fencing club's full at the moment but the art club is always ready for more people I could introduce you to some of my friends like Nathaniel and Marc they make comics based on the heroes of Paris and people's akuma's" she knew the two were currently working on a new comic if what Marc had been telling her was right. 

Nathaniel and Marc why did those names sound so familiar to her? Shaking her head Emilie just grinned" that sounds wonderful" 

The rest of the walk was spent in just fun conversation mostly about the rest of her classmates who she had yet to meet and was warned that when she met Alya for the first time personal space wouldn't exist. 

Emilie had waved it off as she was used to having no personal space due to the paparazzi and besides a teenage blogger had to be more tame than an adult reporter, she didn't know that with those thoughts she'd just activated Murphy's Law. 

Pretty soon they came up towards a familiar bakery it was smaller than it would be in the future, but as they walked in the smells instantly reminded her of home. 

"Hey Marinette who's the new girl?" 

Emilie looked towards the register to see a black haired girl who was a few years older than her, the name tag showed she worked there as she remembered her grandparents would often hire teens who were looking for work but needed something that would work around their studies. 

"Oh Alessia, I didn't know you were working today where are maman and papa?" Usually one of them would be up at the counter around this time, as she didn't hear anything in the kitchen. 

"Their was a mix up with one of the shipments today their out dealing with it, so you going to introduce me?" Alessia said smiling over at Emilie who was just looking at the pastries pretending that she was not at all feeling a bit homesick being inside this building nope. 

"I'm Emilie Dubois, I just transferred into Marinette's class today and did I hear right your parents own this bakery that's so cool!" she mentally patted herself on the back as those acting lessons she was force to take did wonders in pretending that she didn't know anything. 

Alessia chuckled at the girls enthusiasm while Marinette blushed slightly as she forgot to mention that little tid bit, after all Emilie was new and it seemed it wasn't just to her school but Paris she did say she had lived in France just not where. 

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that" the bluenette rubbed the back of her head. 

"You also forgot to mention anything she wants is on the house, for shame Mari" the ravenette teen shook her head though the smirk on her lips showed that she was just teasing as the shorter girl just shook her head. 

"Oh, I don't mind paying their's really no need-" she waved her hands trying to say it was okay, but she should have known better than to argue against the rule of Marinette's family. 

"It's something my parents do with new people or friends its fine Emilie get anything you like" Marinette said as the other girl just decided to give in.

"Oh alright " she feigned annoyance before picking an éclair she noticed the two girls were watching her as if to see her reaction to the sweet but why oh, yeah she was suppose to be new and never had a Dupain-Cheng pastry before so might as well give them a show.

Though she did admit she didn't fake the delighted muffled squeal while eating it had been way to long since she had something made by her grandparents" Marinette, would you agree to be my best friend forever just so I can eat this well everyday!" thank you Plagg and the internet for dads old Chat Noir dramatics. 

Meanwhile Alessia began to laugh while Marinette blushed and sputtered slightly before laughing" I think Alya would fight you if you tried to take her title away" though recently she hadn't really been listening to her about Lila so maybe she should take Emilie up on her offer. 

"A girl can dream can't she" she did a small twirl and giggled, it was so weird how easily she was joking and getting along with her mother's younger self, where was this version of her mother when she needed her! Why did she never smile, laugh or joke...oh damn they were staring at her. 

"Hey you okay" both girls spoke in unison as the ravenette and bluenette looked at eachother for a moment before looking at Emilie again who's smile had suddenly turned into a thoughtful frown. 

"Oh I'm fine I just remembered I have to help out my grandfather with some stuff and he wanted me home after school I shouldn't have gotten side tracked um, I'll see you tomorrow Marinette!" With that she quickly got out of the bakery not caring how it might look to the two girls she left behind. 

She had almost goofed up back there, Bunnyx had warned her about this, that the Marinette and Adrien of the past weren't like her parents yet but still seeing the difference's was admittingly painful as she tried to get her emotions under control she did not need to get akumatize again! 

Instead she decided to go to Master Fu's she hadn't been lying about having to meet him after school it wasn't just because she was staying with him but that their was more they needed to talk about, after all since she was changing the future she could still tell him of some future things that may not even be relevant if she succeeded. 

She sighed, she would apologize to her mother tomorrow after all she never got to apologize before she came here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when Emilie thought this was going to be easy, logically she knows her parents haven't hurt her yet, hell their not her parents yet but thats alot of years of spent being her parents toy for her to just forget it

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Adrien will notice that Emilie not only shares his mothers name but has a striking resemblance to her grandmother who's her namesake
> 
> To those curious Emilie comes from a timeline where Adrien only dated Marinette because she was Ladybug and Marinette was to blinded by her infatuation with Adrien to notice him as anything but perfect so she ignored all his flaws, they basically put eachother on a pedestal and when that illusion began to break so did their relationship and marriage as by that time Adrien felt trapped by his daughter and Marinette felt trapped by her husband 
> 
> As mentioned in the beginning Adrienette has happened in other timelines but healthy, unfortunately this is a bad timeline and because I've always wanted to work with a story that has said bad relationship 
> 
> My updates will be random as I'm not a schedule person until next time my readers Vit is out


End file.
